Finding Your Way Back Home
by Kaimu
Summary: After being absent for two years, Derek returns to Beacon Hills.


Chapter Text

Derek was watching from the shadows as Scott and Stiles and the rest of the kids of their year celebrated their graduation from high school.

He kind of wanted to go and congratulate Scott too, but he didn't know if he still had that right. He was the one who had ran away from them, from Scott, around 2 years ago.

He knew about the party afterwards that would take place at Lydia's house from Isaac. Isaac had told him he could come as well, because it took place in the garden anyway. Derek had said he would think about it.

Isaac was the only one who knew he was back and Derek kind of wanted to keep it that way, at least for a little while longer anyway.

But, what was wrong with wanting to see Scott happy? Even if it wasn't with him, which was all his own fault anyway, Derek was pleased to see that Scott had moved on.

He was grinning like a fool, talking and joking around with Stiles, Isaac and the girls like he didn't have a care in the world. That's how Derek liked seeing him best. It was a very rare thing, actually.

It made him realize that going away two years ago maybe might have been the right thing to do after all.

It was great to see Scott so happy and carefree, but it stung a little bit as well.

Why couldn't he have made Scott look so happy like that?

-…-

"Hey man," Derek looked over his shoulder towards Isaac, who had just come up behind him. "So, you decided to come."

"Yeah," Derek answered, sticking his hands into his pockets, leaning against the bark of a tree, keeping himself in the shadows.

"Are you planning to make your presence known?"

"No. I don't think so."

Isaac sighed, "Derek…"

"I don't want to take away his happiness."

"You already did that. When you ran away."

Derek glared at Isaac, just to hide his wince at the sting of the words, although he knew he was right. He had hurt Scott, a lot, by just running off like he had.

"He looks pretty happy now."

Isaac sighed once more, "He does. But it has taken him a very long time. You left him absolutely heartbroken, Derek. Suddenly you were gone, without leaving any kind of message. He was worried sick about you."

Derek dropped his head, "I had no choice. It's not like we were…together."

Isaac put his hand on Derek's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You always have a choice. You might not have been together, but Scott really cared about you. He still does. You have to say something to him, man."

"I'd rather not do that here. I don't want to make a scene."

Isaac shrugged lightly, "Your choice, man. I still think you should let him know that you're here."

Derek sighed, "Maybe later."

"Alright," Isaac waved back to one of his mates, "I've gotta go now, man. Good luck."

Derek nodded curtly, then moved back more into the shadows again. He hoped Scott or any of his close friends, Isaac excluded , hadn't seen him yet.

What he didn't know was that they didn't have to notice him, because Scott already had.

-…-

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Stiles," Scott sighed, "I can recognize Derek from miles away in a sea of millions of people. Trust me. He's here."

"Then why hasn't he come to say hi yet?"

Scott raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"Oh. Right…"

"Yeah." Scott let out a little shaky breath, "That's why."

"But if he knew you like you say he does, he should know that you've forgiven him already."

Scott shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Come on, dude. You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I don't know anymore, Stiles. He ran away, and-"

"And now he's back."

"Yeah." Another shaky breath.

"Maybe…" Stiles mused thoughtfully, "Maybe you should go to him." Stiles held up his hand when one of the guys of the Lacrosse team called him. "I've got to go, dude." Stiles slapped Scott's shoulder. "Good luck."

Scott was left there, standing alone, staring at the trees.

-….-

"I see you're still good at lurking around in the shadows."

Derek whirled around, his heart beating ten miles a minute, when he heard that familiar voice behind him.

"Scott."

"So you still know my name."

"Don't do this."

"Do what?" Scott asked, then sighed defeatedly. "Fine. Let's go somewhere else, ok?"

Derek nodded, then followed Scott, away from the party, ignoring all of the looks they got, especially those from Allison and Lydia. Derek did catch Isaac's eyes for a moment, though. But he didn't know how to decipher the look in them.

It was something between 'good luck' and, 'I'll kill you if you don't do this right'.

Derek had never been more nervous in his life, ever, before.

-...-

It was a silent agreement that Derek would give Scott a ride home and that Scott would pick up his bike the next day; or any other day fort hat matter.

The car ride was also silent. Except for maybe some soft music on the radio, which Drek had only turned on to try and cut the tension a little. It, obviously, didn't help.

Luckily, the drive wasn't far; and when Derek noticed Melissa's car wasn't in the driveway, Derek felt a weird sense of relief wash over him.

He hadn't even noticed that Scott had gotten out of the car until he heard him clear his throat and he looked to the side to see Scott raising his eyebrow at him in a 'are you coming or what?' way.

Derek hurried out of the drivers seat and followed Scott, who was already at the front door of his house. They still hadn't spoked one word since they left Lydia's house.

Once inside, Scott went to the kitchen while Derek lingered in the hallway, almost afraid to enter any room without permission. Scott came back out with a beer and a water bottle. He threw the beer to Derek, who quickly caught it, then nodded up the stairs, towards his bedroom.

Derek followed him once more. Neither of them sat down, though. Scott stood at the window, while Derek stayed leaning in the doorway.

Finally, Scott broke the silence.

"How long have you been back?"

"A few days."

Scott nodded absently, "That's what I thought."

Derek frowned, "You knew?"

"I suspected, yes."

"How?"

Scott looked up, straight at Derek's reflection in the window, "I felt your presence. You might not be part of my pack yet, but-"

"Yet?" Derek interrupted, clearly surprised. "Does that mean you still want me in your pack?"

"Not only in my pack," Scott answered, slowly turning around, to face the older wolf. "I just want you with me. I know you can feel it too, Derek, and I'm afraid it's part of the reason why you ran away. You know I'm your mate."

Derek dropped his head a little, staring at his feet guiltily. "I do know, yes."

"And it's part of why you ran away. Isn't it." It wasn't a question.

Derek nodded quietly, "I'm sorry, Scott. I just…I didn't know what to do with myself."

"You could have talked to me. You're not alone in this, you know. It takes two when you're mates."

"And you would have known what to do? Scott, you were 16."

"Not all 16 year old boys are airheads."

Derek couldn't help but chuckle a little. "No, I guess not." A small sigh. "But still. Do you even know what it means to be mated to another werewolf? Are you aware of the consequences?"

"I did my research." Scott answered simply. "I searched through books, the internet and there's Deaton of course. I might not know everything, but I think I know the most of it. Besides," Scott's voice lowered a little and he dared to take a step closer to Derek. "You could teach me the rest of it?"

Derek swallowed, "You know it means that there can be nobody else you have a sexual relationship with anymore? Ever." Scott nodded. "Werewolves are mated for life, Scott. It's a huge deal."

"I know." Scott replied, stepping closer still. "But I'm pretty sure I don't want anybody else but you."

"This is a 'for life' matter, Scott." Derek repeated himself, just to make absolutely sure Scott knew what he was getting into.

"I know. And I'm still sure about it."

"You don't want anyone else?" A shake of the head. "Not even Allison?"

"Not even Allison."

"You're really sure?" Derek breathed out, suddenly aware of how close they were standing together.

"I've never been more sure of anything before."

"Ok," Derek whispered."Ok."

Scott smiled softly, looking up into Derek's eyes. "So, are you gonna kiss me now or what?"

Derek smirked back at him. "I'll leave that up to you, True Alpha."

Scott snorted, then put his hand to the back of Derek's head to pull him into a kiss. And what a kiss it was. It was like an explosion of emotions. Chemistry was never a problem between them, but this kiss was so much more than anything they both expected.

The kiss turned more heated in only seconds and clothes were shedded in the same amount of time.

This time, Scott let Derek lead. Neither had any experience with a guy, but, Derek seemed to be the less nervous one and, for that reason, the one more in control.

It wasn't perfect…a bit awkward at times…But! It was the two of the mand that was all that mattered.

-…-

"What was the other reason that you left?"

Derek groaned into Scott's neck and rolled off of him to give his mate some more air.

"I had stuff to take care of."

Scott huffed lightly, "You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"No."

"You're still keeping things from me."

"Maybe I still do it to-"

"Protect me." Scott finished for him with a small smile. "You seem to forget that I'm an Alpha now too."

"I haven't forgotten. It's just-" Derek hesitated, "In my nature, I guess."

Scott's smile got even wider. "Awww, how cute."

Derek groaned again, "Scott."

Scott's eyes sparkled, but he stopped the teasing. "Promise me something, though."

Derek raised a questioning eyebrow. "Like what?"

Scott leaned closer, resting his forehead against Derek's. "Let me protect you too, once in a while."

Derek stared into Scott's eyes, then swallowed and took a deep breath. "Ok." They held onto each other for a little while until Derek pulled away and made a move to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked, frowning in confusion.

"Just wait a sec." Derek said, searching for his pants. When he found them, he held them up triumphantly, searching through his pockets this time. "I brought you something, if I could just- Ah! Here it is!"

Derek held something in the palm of his hand, then closed his fingers around in so Scott wouldn't see what it was. Scott said up and looked at his new found mate expectantly.

"Turn around." Derek instructed as he walked back to the bed. "With your back to me."

"Derek…"

"Just do it, alright?"

There was something in Derek's voice that made Scott turn his back to him, but he still couldn't resist teasing him one more time.

"I feel like such a girl."

Derek snorted, then reached around Scott's neck and put a simple leather necklace around it, then reached back to close the little lock. Scott looked down as bes as he could to see the little pendant dangling at the front. It was a little black wolf. Scott's breath hitched and he turned around, holding the pendant between his fingers, looking up at Derek with big, questioning eyes.

Derek smiled down at him and reached out to place his hand on top of Scott's, gently caressing over the pendant and Scott's fingers at the same time.

"My dad gave it to me when I was still little. He said it was meant to be given to your mate once you truly claimed him. He gave one to my mother when they were truly mated as well." He reached out his other hand and placed it on Scott's neck, right over the little bitemark he had left during their lovemaking. "I think this proves that I claimed you as mine. So, I think you should wear this now."

Scott's eyes filled up with unshed tears, twining his fingers together with Derek's, still around the pendant."Thank you."

Derek leaned in when Scott reached out for him with his free hand and kissed his mate passionately.

They landed up back where they started a long, long time ago. In bed, having a heavy make out session.

"You're still not gonna tell me where you've been, are you?"

Derek laughed breathily, "No. Not yet, anyway."

"Alright," Scott answered, resting his head on Derek's chest; one hand around the pendant, the othe resting on Derek's hip. "I think I can live with that."

Derek smiled and pressed a soft kiss into Scott's hair. "You'd better."

There might still be a lot of things to talk about. Lots of things to learn - especially for Scott- but at least they were, truly, together now.

What could be more perfect than that?


End file.
